


Adventures of the clumsy

by ShittyKittyPoopetry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clumsy Simon, College AU, M/M, Malec, Saphael, everyone is clumsy in their own ways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyKittyPoopetry/pseuds/ShittyKittyPoopetry
Summary: I kinda slapped your grumpy self by accident but you´re cute and scary and YOU LIKeME?mostly saphael, with lots of malecVery gay, very grumpy, very clumsyCuties in love





	1. Chapter 1

Simon POV

Simon had always been the quirky type. He rambled a lot, once he found a poor target that was willing to listen. While talking he also moved his hands around. A lot. He had stopped counting the times he had knockd over someones coffee, or ran into a pole on his way. He was clumsy, dang he knew that! People told him many times before that they didn´t think it was actually possible to slip on a banana peel. Before they met him. The story was still famous around their campus, thank god only a few knew it was him. 

"I keep telling you Clary! Dumbledore totally had a crush on Grindelwald! He probably kept the wand safe for him all those years. Or kept Grindelwald safe from it. And they probably hugged instead of fighting and BAM..." Simon raised his hands quickly in the air. He didn´t even notice how he send his Batman pen flying with the motion. If Clary noticed, she didn´t share. So Simon just kept rambling, not even noticing how someone at the other desk started giggling.

Alec, who was sitting next to Clary and had tuned out of the conversation a while ago in favor of sneaking glances at Magnus Bane, was the first one to notice that something was happening. It was Magnus who started giggling at the terror of his friend Raphael. Alec punched Simon in the arm. When the boy looked up and just wanted to make a coment on how Alec´s face couldn´t decide whenever to turn red or blue right now, Alec said: "You might be in deep trouble Simon." 

Simon just turned confused when Clary also stopped smiling, he himself obvious to the shadow closing up to their desk behind him. He studied Alec and Clary and then stated: "I don´t get what you are referencing to!", while throwing up his hands behind his head, in order to gain a more relaxed pose. Stretching his body, he felt his hands slapping something smooth. Or rather someone as he heard a loud growl in respond to his motion.

"Lewis." a voice grumbled behind him. Now it was Simons turn to turn pale. He knew that voice, deep and dangerous with a heavy spanish accent. Simon turned around in his seat to see no other than Raphael Santiago, famous around their college for being the mysterious grumpy bad boy with the face of an angel, best friend of Magnus Bane, the always flirty cheerful dude with the colourful hair. And just for the record, Raphael seemed to hate Simons guts, since he looked even more grumpy when Simon was around.

Raphael was rubbing his cheek, looking even more annoyed than usually. Must be because of Simon´s charm. Haha. Cry. "OMG! I am so sorry did i hit you? Oh good sorry i didn´t man to! I didn´t know you were standing behind me! If i knew i wouldn´t have thrown my hands up and... hit you? Does that even work? Well obviously or you wouldn´t ... ok! Sorry really!" Simon touched Raphaels cheeks gently, too worried and sorry to actually realize who he was doing this to. Didn´t even notice how everyone around them hold their breath, most definitly fearing for Simon to get killed for this cheek rubbing.

Instead Raphael´s face turned red. Of anger probably - Simon noted as he came back to his senses. Simon jerked his hand back, ready to beg for his life. However Raphael just put something in Simons hand and mumbled something. "Ehm? Sorry? What? What did you say?" Simon asked. Raphael looked at him like he was stupid and stormed off. 

"Now this is interesting..." a voice suddenly said and Simon hadn´t even noticed how Magnus had been standing next to them all this time. "Never seen Raphael like that. Well... you dropped this Sabrina. He was nice enough to bring it. Make sure to thank him later." With these words he winked at Alec and walked away, swinging his hips. Simon was left wondering if Magnus really thought his name was Sabrina. But what confused him even more was when he looked down at his his hand, which Raphael had shoven something into, he saw his favourite pen laying there. His Batman pen. 


	2. Chapter 2

Simon POV

Simon always promised himself that tomorrow would be the day when he finally would start waking up early enough to have a morning routine like a regular human. He thought this as he basicially run to school, not wanting to be late yet again. He had gotten enough warnings already. And Simon sadly just didn´t have the "not-giving-a-fuck"-attitude some people were able to posses over this manner. As a regular being-late person, Simon already knew the other regulars sadly enough, having walked to class with them often enough. 

Magnus Bane for example came late almost everyday (except for those he shared first lesson with Alec. Then he would be on his seat an hour before it began. Serioulsy these two. Just become a couple already!) and then excused himself with reasons like: "My eyeliner just didn´t want to be straight this morning. I mean i am sure as hell not straight, but a shaky eyeliner is still a no-no." or "Styling my hair this morning took forever.". However, Magnus Bane was charming. Hell, the boy even made the famous straights as a line or at least try too hard to be no homo - Alexander Lightwood swoon over him. Simon however had no charm, just several layers of awkwardness, anxious and giddy. And when he came to class he looked like a mess.

This morning really was no different. Some people might say that he had a nice smile. Or even maybe that he was a mess indeed, but a hot one. But the people who said that were his family and friends. Did that even count? 

Simon took a sharp turn (he later on would swear he should have seen it coming, since it was such an anime chliche and he had watched his fair share) around the corner of the hallway only to bump into somebody. Simon was falling backwards at the contact, prepearing his butt for the hurtful crash with the floor. But it didn´t come. A rather muscular, tanned arm shot forward and pulled him back forwards. When he was steady on his feet again Simon looked up to see who his saviour was, only to be met with an eyebrow raised at him. When he saw the scowl on the pretty boys face, Simon once again spoke without really knowing what he was saying. He should know by now that this boy was utterly annoyed by his excistence. Why did his mouth always have to run away from him?

"Rapha! Gosh sorry! You fine? I mean not that you don´t lok fine. You look hella fine! But are you ok? You seem to have bumped your nose pretty badly when we ran into each other!" Simon noticed as Raphaels nose seemed to be pretty red. Then Simon noticed the nickname he had given this pretty and scary boy. Gosh he had to get a grip! A nickname! Already! He always thought the boy was pretty. Everyone did. Just hello. Face of an angel, character of a devil. And that voice! Hot! But Simon was just ruining his luck to possibly talk normally to the boy ever again, cause he seemed to fuck up everytime they met. 

Raphael just raised his eyebrow even higher, a faint red starting to colour his ears, which stook out even more against his black hair. Simon´s brain didn´t even register how flirty what he said had sounded. Did Raphaels ears turn read because of his anger? Probably! It wasn´t the boys whole face yet, so Simon took it that he wasn´t super mad. Yet. Simon had a thing for that. Making Raphael Santiago mad. Yay what a great talent. Cry.

"You´re quite dangerous Simon Lewis." Raphael said, rubbing his nose. Simon had to laugh at that, against his better judgement. He had no better judgement, who was he kidding. "Oh you don´t even know half of it." Simon knew quite well how dangerous he lived. His clumsiness was gonna get him killed one day. Raphaels whole face turned red at this comment. Wupsi. There- he had made him mad. even more. Great job Simon! Somebody should time how long it takes you. So you can crack your own record over and over again. 

Before the pretty boy could start screaming at him, Simon quickly opened his mouth again: "I´ve been meaning ot thank you. For finding my pen yesterday. I heard you found it in a rather ... hurtful way. I actually got it at an event so it´s really precious to me. Aaaannnnd you probs don´t care about that. Ehm just - thank you Raphael." He grabbed Raphaels hands and shook them quickly. "Gotta go to class now. Thanx again!" With those words Simon stormed off. Not looking back. Not seeing Raphael look confused and embarressed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Raphael POV

Dangerous. Saying he had no idea. Gosh. Had Simon been flirting with him? Nah, no way, dude was probs straight. Dios mios, just what exactly was wrong with him? Everything seemed to go wrong lately. Lately? No actually ever since he had returned Simon Lewis pen two days ago. Magnus still wouldn´t shut up about it. "You know Raphael you really are adorable. You like the boy right? It´s so obvious!" 

"What? Idiota, what are you babbling about?" The two were currently on their way to a shared class on the other end of the campus. "Oh honey come on. You alwas act the same way around the people you like ..." 

"What do i act like then huh?" Raphael was getting annoyed. Magnus just grinned, walking even faster in those violet high heels of his. Raphael never understood how his friend managed to walk this fast in them. "Well you act like a brat with their first crush around them. Glaring at the person, since you´re angry at not being able to maintain your cool facade around them. Blushing? Not knowing how to talk around them. Stuff like that." Raphael didn´t let it show but the stuff Magnus was saying actually got to him. Magnus was his best friend after all, if he wanted him to be or not. So he knew Raphael better than he himself on most days. "But i never would have thought that the cold bad boy "i´ll kill you if you even try to talk to me"-Raphael, known for being unreachable all around campus, would have a crush on quirky, nerdy, always-talking Steve, known for being a clumsy mess all around campus. This is quite interesting." Magnus giggled, clasping his friend on the shoulder. "Simon."

"What was that Raph?"

"His name is Simon. And i do not have a crush on him." Magnus started straight out crackling about this comment. Raphael just stood there, rather unimpressed by this. When Magnus was able to talk again, he whiped the laughing tears from his face and said: "You just defended his freaking name Raph. His name! Gosh you so want to get into his pants!" Raphael actually had to blush a little at the thought of this. But he would rather run into a smelly werewolf then have Magnus see this. They were wolfs right. And human. They must smell so weird. So he walked away rather fast. "Wait Raph! I can´t walk that fast on this ground!" Magnus screamed behind him, being the drama queen he was. Raphael just looked back, grinning evil and satisfied at his friends struggles to keep up. Then someone bumped into him. 

 

Simon POV

"I keep telling you Alec...WOAH!" Simon had been walking backwards (which he should have known better than to do that as the possible clumsiest person on earth. But he would probably never learn that.) until suddenly he was not anymore. "Whoa!" Simon, yet again, prepared his butt for the hurtful contact with the ground as he fell backwards. This really happened way too often lately. However, to Simons surprise the contact yet again didn´t happen. Which also seemed to be happen quite a lot lately. Huh? Instead Simons back was pressed against something cold and hard, a muscular arm coming around his torso to hold him up straight. When Simon looked up in surprise, he saw the very definition why he was not straight. Yet again it was Raphael, pretty, way too pretty Raphael. Shit. Simon was in deep shit. He had made the boy mad again, hadn´t he? ShitShitShitShizzle. Panic seeked in on Simons expression. "Ehm..." he wanted to speak up, apologise, but Raphael beat him to it. "Wow Simon, no need to fall for me quite this literally." And Simon just went bright red. 

Was Raphael flirting? And grinning? Oh hella he had been grinning smugly, Simon was sure about that. It had only been for a second but it had been there. But flirting? There was no way. Nah. His mind must be pulling pranks on him. He shrugged it off and then tried to get away as fast as he could. 

He knew Raphael was way out of his leage. So why did he harbour false hope?


	4. Chapter 4

Raphael POV

Hah, how does it feel to be beat with your own methods, Lewis. 

Raphael felt quite proud to be able to make this annoyingly dense boy blush like that. Wait what. No. He did not. Why would he, there was nothing he could gain out of that. Something in Simons eyes changed and then the boy ran off without another word. Raphael wanted to run after him, worried for his sudden change in behaviou. "You gonna run after him Rapha? " Magnus asked, who stood obviously close to Alec. They had been watching from the sidelines. "Huh? Of course not. Just thought that it was utterly rude of him not to thank me. That´s all."

Magnus crossed his arms, making his hip stick out on one side, like he always did when he didn´t believe what Raphael was saying. "That´s all huh?" Raphael just nodded, but was unable to look his friend in the eyes while doing so. Magnus then sighed, turning around to look at Alec. "Well if he says so. It was lovely meeting you again Alexander." With a last wink towards Alec, Magnus followed his friend, who was already storming off.

 

Simon POV

After this encounter all Simon was able to think about was why the hell Raphael was being so nice to him. Why he was til alive and walking, after all those times he had made Raphael feel uncomfortable? Had made him mad? Nobody made Raphael Santiago mad and lived to see the next day. Wait ... why was Raphael even feared like that? 

"You don´t even know that?" Alec, who had ben sitting next to him on their run-down couch in their shared apartment room asked. Simon just looked at him confused, briefly wondering when his friend had learned to read minds. He knew his friend was magically beautiful, but hadn´t known that he was literally magical. Alec scowled at that, but Simon saw a small curve upwards on his lips, meaning that his seemingly face-expression-dead friend was actually smiling. Simon prouded himself at being able to read his friend like that. They had started off badly, but came to really like each other. 

"I know this, dearest Simon, since you´ve been babbling out loud for the last fifteen minutes. I figured you actually wanted to tell me? You know you should really work on that habit. You don´t wanna tell people about your thoughts by accident now do you? But thank you for the compliment. You´re quite handsome yourself you know, buddy." Simon teared up, ready to throw himself at his friend. "Alec! My friend! My bestie!" 

"When you aren´t talking. Then you´re handsome. Which isn´t a lot sooo...." Alec added, leaning away from the hug while chuckling. Simon would take the teasing if it made his friend chuckle like that. "Back to your question. Raphael is feared around school since he beat up some dudes around school who were messing with Magnus, calling him "Fag" and stupidies like that, back when he and Magnus were new students. Rumours were spread around and now everyone who doesn´t know the real story, which sadly enough is only a few, thinks that he beats you up easily if you piss him off. And shit like that. I don´t think that´s the kind of person he is at all. I actually think it was quite a nice gesture to stand up for a friend like that. It´s quite honourable, i believe. And yes his methods might have been a little drastic but who doesn´t act impulsive when they find a dear friend cornered by a few guys, torn clothes and homophobic swears written on his skin. Hell, i know i would snap." 

Simon just grinned gently at Alec. "This really is a wonderful story. I mean not the part with poor Magnus, fuck those guys." 

"So don´t try to be as scared around him anymore, ok? I think he´s actually quite nice once you get him to take off his unreachable facade around you."

Simon grinned even wider, clasping Alec´s shoulder. "So like you huh dearest Alec?" 

Alec scowled and then pushed him off the couch. 


	5. Chapter 5

Raphael POV

"Gosh Alexander is just so adorable! With all this blushing he has going on! You know, i always thought he wasn´t as straight as he pretended to be, since i cought him checking out dudes on multiple occasions. While checking out said dudes myself. Have you ever found yourself checking out the same piece of butt as someone else? It´s quite amusing realy. But no matter how much i flirt with him, he never seems interested? Or is he just really shy? That´s at least the conclusion i reached. Also- i did see him not so sneakily oogling up my butt lately. I think he is really lovely. Ahh, what should i do, Raph? Alexander is just too lovely to not be getting my attention!" Magnus let out a lovesick sigh. And Raphael appreciated his friend, he really did. But if the man didn´t stop talking like a few minutes ago, he would kill him. Or at least do something bad to him. Like steal his food in secret. 

Raphael scowled as they walked past someone and they apparantly cought part of Magnus rambling, judging by their facial expression. "You do realise this is not the place to be talking about something like this, right Magnus?" 

"Aww, you´re such a classic tease, Raph. So you think everything emotionaly and remotebly sexual should be left at home?"

"Dios mios, obviously. Not everyone wants to know about your plans with the boy!" 

Magnus grinned even more wicked at that and a cold shiver ran down Raphael´s spine. He knew that look. It was the "Found another way to annoy Raph"-look. And people seriously still wondered why Raphael always seemed so grumpy? "You know i was talking merely about my thoughts about this pretty angel that is Alexander Lightwood. But plans? If we´re talking about plans- i surely have some for when i finally get my hands on him. Hmm. Like making him go ..."

"STOP! Stop it right there Magnus! I will leave you! Nobody, especially me, needs or wants to know about this!" Raphael shouted, before agnus could keep talking about his dirty fantasies with the boy, putting even more mental images he really didn´t want of his amigo in his mind. Magnus, being the shit he is, just seemed to get even more of a raise out of this. His grin turned even more wicked (if that was even humanly possible. Leave it up to Magnus to outplay humanity.) with his next sentence. "Aww. Raph! You don´t want to hear me talk about other men? You should have told me that you were jealous! I will try to give you more of my love and attention darling! You know, you will always be a special man in my life! And that you own a big special place in my heart. Now don´t be jealous anymore and give me a kiss!" 

With that Magnus threw himself into Raphaels arms, making kissy-faces at him and actually managing to smack a few on his cheek. Raphael just shoved him off but Magnus just kept screaming that he shouldn´t be so shy. 

As the two boys kept walking, further away from the spot they had been talking at, neither of them were aware of two young males, hidden around a corner, having listened in on every later sentence they had said. 


	6. Chapter 6

Simon POV

Simon and Alec were currently hiding behind a corner. Why it had come to this wasn´t really something either of the two boys was completly sure of. It had started with both of them walking across campus (which happened a lot yes. They were students after all), having spotted Magnus and Raphael before they could see them. 

Simon was acting kinda stupid whenever he was around Raphael, so he was determined to change that fact and prove to the world and himself (and mostly Raphael, who was he kidding), that Simon Lewis was able to, for once, walk by him without falling into his arms, ( And no, he certainly did not just want to be cool in front of Raphael. Why should he. Stupid.) That was his plan until Alec decided to push Simon around a corner, caging him between the wall and his arms on either side of Simon´s head. 

"Alec?" Simon just squeked to have the famous kabedon done to him by his attractive friend, but Alec just put a finger on Simon´s lips, demanding him to be quiet. And that didn´t make anything better. Every anime fan ever dreamed of having the famous kabedon move on him, the position they were in right now, where person A (Simon) gets cornered by person B (Alec), mostly by B slamming/putting their hands on each side of A´s head against a wall or something similar. Simon could just hope that nobody was around to see this, it would definitly be misunderstood. Shit, even he himself started to misunderstand in his flustered state. Maybe no one would would see him beneath Alec´s giant body? 

"Be quiet Simon. You´re not the only one with weird encounters that leave him confused."

"You mean Magnus? I-I thought you had a crush on the boy since day one!" 

Alec´s eyes went wide and he blushed. "N-No? I don´t have a crush on Magnus! How did you get that idea? I-I am straight. I-I mean being gay or whatever is cool. But i-i´m not? Gay that is ..." Alec mumbled and Simon had to grin. He just raised a sceptical eyebrow at his friend who huffed. "Ok! Maybe i am not all that straight as i believed to be a year ago. But Magnus is just playing with me! I mean why should someone like Magnus Bane, who could literally have everyone, want a closeted giant virgin like me?" 

"Wow my handsome, charming friend. That are some massive self doubts. Do you even own a mirror?" Alec had to smile at that. "Whatever. Magnus just confuses me with his behaviour towards me! And i´d rather not deal with this right now..." Simon just nodded in understanding. "Yeah. Get cha. Same with Raphael. He is always so nice, even though i act nothing but stupid around him." 

Now it was Alec´s turn to interrupt. "It´s because he is flirting with you? In his own weird way, i will have to confess but he definitly is flirting." 

"Dude. What. Noooooo. Have you looked at him? He probably just pities me. Why should he even remotebly be interested in an awkward, clumsy nerd like me?"

"Well now it´s my turn to ask: Do you even own a mirror Simon?" Simon starred at Alec in disbelief and then they both had to giggle. The laughter however got stuck in their throat as they finally were near enough the other two boys to hear what they were saying. 

"...You know you will always be the special man in my life... now don´t be jealous anymore and give me a kiss..." screamed a voice that belonged to no other than Magnus. Alec and Simon looked to where the voices were coming from, still well hidden by their corner, only to see Magnus kiss Raphael. Right on the face. 

 

Simon´s head was full of questions about what they had just witnessed. Alec and Simon were still staring confused at each other, long after the other two were gone. "What?" was all that managed to leave Simon´s mouth. He, for once, felt speechless and that definitly was a new one. "I don´t know." answered Alec. Simon didn´t dare to form the next question, afraid that it would hurt his friend, but he still did: "Magnus and Raphael..." 

The expression in Alec´s eyes turned into something unreadable and Simon knew that expression after years of friendship. Seeing Alec already seperate his feelings, putting only his rational feeling out there and saying with a very calm and cold voice: "Would make sense, wouldn´t it. They are always around each other. And no matter how many invitations he gets, Magnus never does more than some light flirting." 

Hearing, seeing his friend, pushing his own feelings away, afraid of them hurting too much if he allowed his feelings to take over, it made Simon want to punch Magnus for playing around with Alec like this. Sure, he himself couldn´t deny that he also felt irritated, but that had been him, starting to read too much into Raphael being nice. But Magnus flirting wiht Alec had been a thing since day one. Playing with his feelings that long. "I am gonna punch Magnus." He might not be strong, but when it came to his friends, Simon felt an undying need to protect them. And one just had been hurt by Magnus. So he had to do something. If he ended hitting Magnus with words, well respected formed complains about how such behaviour wasn´t alright, then that would do too. Simon already stormed off, when Alec held him back. "Please Simon don´t. Don´t make it even more hard. If you suddenly go and confront Magnus, there will be questions why. And i don´t - can´t deal with this right now." 

Simon huffed frustrated but nodded. "I thought he was flirting with you Alec!" And for a tiny second Simon saw Alec allowing feelings. A thing his friend had grown up learning to do way too rarely, being told that feelings were a distraction, nothing more. And all this just when he had gotten him to be more open too! "That makes two of us..." Alec muttered with a sad voice.

And Simon´s heart broke for his friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes the boys angle of seeing these happenings is awkward and so they didn´t see that the kiss was only on the cheek. The hearts sees what it wants to see huh? And both are sure of rejection and full of confusement sooooo. Yup :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clumsy thursday is back :D i hope everyone had a nice day ! love is always apprechiated and makes this small bean happy :D

Raphael POV

The day after, Raphael couldn´t help but notice all the commution around campus. "Do you know what is happening around here?" he asked Magnus when it was finally break time and therefore time for them to sit down and eat lunch at their usual table. Magnus shook his head, making his carefully styled hair, with a little bit of blond in today, whirl around. "Nah. Can´t say that i really care. I have better plans to make, like thinking about how to aks out Alexander, than worrying about which campus hottie came together with who." 

"Magnus Bane, for once not interested in gossip. I have to confess, i´m rather shocked." Magnus looked up from the piece of fry he had been staring at like it held the answers to all his problems. "Raphael Santiago, for once interested in gossip. I have to confess, i´m shocked." Just as Raphael wanted to speak up again, there were loud voices coming over from their neighbor table. "Guys! Have you seen this!? Apparantly Simon Lewis and Alexander Lightwood are a thing!" screamed a female voice excited.

"Wait what? A thing? A thing thing?" asked another female voice confused. "Yes!" shrieked the first female voice. 

"Wow that´s unexpected! I mean Lewis never made a big deal out of the fact that he swings both ways but i wouldn´t have guessed Alec. Especially not with each other. Wow. I always figured they were buddies, nothing more!" interrupted a male voice. "Someone made picture of them!" mumbled another female voice in disapporval. "Well yes but i think the girl who made the pictures didn´t mean to. They were just in the backround and she noticed after looking at them again..." explained the first female voice again.

Raphaels own heart was beating quite nervously and when he looked at Magnus, said boy was already standing up and walking over to the neighbor table. "Hei. I hope i am not interrupting but i coulnd´t help but notice what you guys were talking about over here. Do you mind if i take a look at those pictures?" Magnus asked in his most charming manner. Being the wet dream of everyone around campus seemed to help in a lot of cases like this one. Magnus was handed a phone by a guy with heart-eyes, Raphael couldn´t help but also sneak a glance against his better judgement to never trust rumours.

On the photo was Alec pushing Simon against a wall, having a finger on his lips and arms on either side of Simons head. Raphaels own heart betrayed him in this very moment by beating quite nervously but one look at Magnus told him that he as well felt quite rejected. One could pin the moment where Magnus´ heart was about to break. But Magnus steeled himself in the last second and was focused in the next. 

As they walked away and were out of sight again, Magnus threw his arms up in a despreate manner, having actual tears of frustration in his eyes. "Why! Why my Alexander! And when i finally thought i had him about ready!" he cried out.

Raphal shook his head, to calm down his own rapidly beating heart. "We shouldn´t believe rumours Mags..." he said, more to himself than to his friend. "Even if it´s not true! It could always become true the next moment with someone else! They could get snatched away right before our eyes. We must take action!" 

"We?"

"Yes Raph, we! Now don´t even try, i know you like the boy. Have you seen your face around him!" 

And for once Raphael couldn´t deny this. Didn´t feel like it anymore. "You´re right Mags. Let´s take action." 

**Author's Note:**

> as always thanks to my beta jul :D you´re amazing honey!  
> decided to upload this finally- a story that was actly written before my malec and saphael Hogwarts AU "See the freak in me".   
> hope you lovelies get some giggles out of this and enjoy it to the fullest ;D  
> there are so many things in which i can relate to Simon since i am also a walking clumsy-mess. so many embarassing things i can make him do that happened to me dang :D  
> anyway! Feedback and some love is always apprechiated so feel free to hit me up here or at my tumblr @shittykittypoopetry. I might be willing to trade some embarassing stories if anyone feels like outing themself as clumsy ;)


End file.
